The Untold Tales of Tingle
by MrGithian
Summary: Sometimes heroes, like Link, aren't always around to save the day. The new heroes must rise up to combat the forces of evil! Please review, but no bashing.
1. The Legend of Link and the Cookies

**The Untold Tales of Tingle - By Piplup**

**Piplup: You know all those times where Link is slacking off? Well, then it becomes Tingle's problem. I'm here to tell you about some of those events. Here's the Legend of Link and the Cookie.**

**One day, Link had just obtained a distress call from the Princess Zelda. Link runs home, grabs his sword and shield, and rushes to the castle. Obviously he has to fight monsters on the way there. It slowed him down, but not as much as when he got distracted cutting down grass looking for weed to smoke so he could look cool and make an awesome entrance. His entrance wasn't as awesome as he had hoped for, but it was surprising… When he burst through the castle doors, his shield was in pieces and he looked surprisingly scared. He had found out what the distress call was about. Zelda reminded him that he's the hero. Link knew he had to do it when suddenly something came through the roof… What could it be?**

**Oh, it was just the mailman. He had a letter, 3 in fact, for Link. Link read the first one.**

**Dear Link,**

** I need you to come home and bake me some cookies.**

**Grandma-**

**Link was upset. He read the second letter.**

**Dear Link,**

** Yes, you have to come NOW!!!**

**Grandma-**

**Link was about to kill someone. He reached for his sword while he read the third letter.**

**Dear Link,**

** Leave your sword behind. I don't want you to kill anyone with eternal vengeance.**

**Grandma-**

**P.S. Hurry up and bake my cookies.**

**Suddenly and without warning, the doors flew open! Everyone was freaking out! Then they realized it was just Tingle. "Who dropped the Rupees?"**

**Everyone calmed down, and Zelda said, "Go talk to the big, scary monster outside, I bet he knows." Tingle left and the doors slammed shut behind him.**

**Link realized his Grandma was probably really mad, so he ran outside. He remembered he couldn't bring his sword, so he threw it as hard as he could into the sky. He also attached the distress call from Zelda to the sword. Unfortunately, yet also luckily, it hit Tingle's balloon and popped it. Link ran home while Tingle fell to the ground. Lucky for Tingle, the sword left the distress call from Zelda on the balloon. The sword was gone though. Unfortunately, Tingle's rupee search was over, so he ran to Zelda's castle and asked about the distress call.**

"**I want to take on the distress call challenge!" Tingle said triumphantly.**

"**Fine," Zelda said unwillingly. "You need a weapon though."**

"**Already have one," Tingle said taking out his balloon.**

"**Ok, whatever. The monster was seen near the castle, it's probably gone by now though. Your mission is to find and kill it."**

"**Ok, see you later. Kiloo Limpah!" Tingle said as he blew up a balloon and took flight out of the castle.**

**Tingle flew to the nearest Balloon Shop. He spent his newly acquired rupees on as many balloons as he could buy. He left the store and headed out to find the beast that had been tormenting the castle. He thought about where he would be if he was a big, powerful, ferocious beast. He thought he had the answer!**

**He ran as fast as he could! He barged inside and said he wanted to get a scary, terrifying beast. They told him to sit, and they'll be right with him. Someone went over to his table. Tingle threw down a few rupees. The man took them and smiled. "I know what you want. Here you go." The man set a big pie on his table. Tingle smiled happily. "You can't save the world on an empty stomach you know!" The man left Tingle to eat in peace. Tingle finished the pie and decided that he had to get serious.**

**Tingle looked outside and saw that the town was destroyed. He ran outside and saw the big, scary, powerful, terrifying beast. It was a dragon. Tingle took out a balloon. He attached it to a paddle ball. He started playing paddle ball when he aimed the paddle ball at the dragon. He swung and the balloon flew o\at the dragon. It exploded and the dragon was in pain. He wasn't used to explosions. He was used to the toothpick like thing called a sword that Link uses. Again Tingle chucked the exploding balloon at the dragon. And again the dragon was in pain. The dragon blew fire at Tingle. All of Tingle's balloons blew up on Tingle. Tingle was now in tremendous pain. He knew that if he was hit one more time, he would die.**

**Tingle thought fast. He took out his last balloon and a rupee. He attached the rupee to the balloon and let it fly away. The dragon surprisingly chased after the balloon, but was afraid to pop it, because it thought the balloon would explode. The dragon was gone and the town saved.**

**Piplup: Yes, shocking but true. Didn't you ever wonder if Link had spare time? Well, let's check up on Link now, shall we?**

**Grandma: You call this a cookie? You are a horrible chef!**


	2. The Legend of Link and the Hat Store

**DISCLAIMER: I almost forgot, but I own no form of Zelda. I own no form of Mario either.**

**This is the Legend of Link and the Hat Store**

**Piplup: One day Link is looking through his clothes and realizes that his green tunic is in the wash still. He decided that he would just wear his red tunic instead. Then he noticed his green hat doesn't go with his red tunic. He knew what he had to do. He ran outside, and a letter came. It was a distress call from Zelda. He gave the letter back to the mailman and the mailman flew into the sky, spun around to get dizzy, and then threw the letter into a random house. **

**Meanwhile, Link was running to the hat store. He charged through the doors and pointed at the blue hat. The storekeeper pulled down the blue hat and Link thought about it. He took the blue hat, put it on, and looked in the mirror. It doesn't match, he thought to himself. He gave the hat back to the storekeeper and looked at the other hats.**

**Meanwhile, the letter from the mailman had landed outside Tingle's house. Tingle heard screaming outside his door. He opened the door.**

**'Mario, Mario, Mario!" Toad screamed. "You aren't Mario! Who are you?"**

**"Tingle," Tingle replied.**

**"I don't care, I need help! The Shroobs are attacking! Those purple mushrooms, with their spaceships, and their laser guns. They need to be stopped!!" Toad exclaimed.**

**"I'll do it," Tingle said.**

**"Good luck, I think," Toad said calmly.**

**"Kiloo Limpah!" Tingle yelled as he blew up a balloon and took off.**

**Tingle had no idea where to look. He just took to the skies and searched around. He saw a purple mushroom on the ground. He descended towards it.**

**Tingle landed, and the Shroob was mad. The Shroob took out its laser gun and fired! Tingled quickly took out a balloon and deflected the shot right back at the Shroob! The Shroob fell and died.**

**Suddenly, a ton of spaceships came down and dropped off three Shroobs each. Tingle had never seen so many spaceships in his life, not that he had seen any at all of course; but he knew that if he could destroy them then no more would come. These are transport ships, he thought to himself.**

**He attached a balloon to his paddle ball and launched. It successfully hit! The spaceship was broken. The other 9 spaceships took off. Tingle mounted his balloon and chased the spaceships.**

**Suddenly, the spaceships all had lasers on top of them! They were all firing at Tingle. Tingle thought fast. He took out 9 balloons and his paddle ball. He managed to dodge all the laser shots. He finally and successfully took down eight of the 9 ships, sending them flying towards the ground.**

**He had 11 balloons left. Suddenly one of the laser shops hit Tingle right on the pocket! 5 of his balloons blew up and Tingle flew towards the ground at an incredibly high speed! Luckily, the Shroobs weren't attacking yet, so Tingle had some time. Instead the Shroobs were planning their attack all bunched up. Tingle landed right in the center of the Shroobs. 5 more of his balloons exploded right on the Shroobs! All the Shroobs died and Tingle only had 1 more balloon.**

**Tingle only had his flight balloon, one explosive balloon, and a paddle ball. He took off into the sky and knew he had one final chance! If he missed this, then the world was over.**

**He found the last spaceship, dodged all the attacks and aimed carefully. He attached the balloon and fired!**

**Meanwhile, at the hat store, Link finally decided. He took the red hat and paid. He left the store and went home.**

**Back to Tingle. The balloon crashed into the space ship at a very high speed! The world was saved.**


	3. The Legend of Link and Samus

**DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Samus or Metroid.**

**The Legend of Link and Samus**

**Piplup: One day Link was at home. It was just him and Samus. They were flirting, when a letter hit the door. Link read it and it was a distress call from Zelda. Link had Samus wait for him and Link would be back in a sec. Link left his house and went to the castle. Link put the letter on the ground and Zelda wondered why. Link left and Zelda thought something was wrong with Link. She wanted to know what, but she knew she couldn't leave the castle… yet. Zelda sent the mailman to give the letter to some other heroic looking guy with a cool green tunic.**

**Meanwhile, Link entered the door of his house and saw Samus sitting on the couch… with Tingle! Link grabbed his hookshot and launched Tingle out of the house.**

**"But she was alone and looked lonely!" Tingle yelled while he was launched away. Link and Samus got back to flirting.**

**Tingle reached the ground, but didn't hit it. He had landed on the mailman. The mailman thought that Tingle had a cool enough green tunic for the job. He gave Tingle the letter and left. Tingle ran to the castle, barged through the doors, and saw Zelda gone. Where could she be, Tingle thought.**

**Meanwhile, Zelda was outside Link's house looking through the window. She saw Link and Samus flirting and she was pissed. She even noticed that Samus had taken off her armor for Link. Now she was really pissed. Zelda went back to the castle and saw Tingle waiting. The distress call had been that there was an alien, but the alien turned out to be Samus. Zelda was still pissed, so she made the mission for the distress call that Tingle had to get Samus out of this land, back on her spaceship. Tingle obliged and said it was cause she's too hot, but Zelda was about to kill Tingle she was so mad. Because of this Tingle accepted the mission.**

**Tingle decided he didn't need weapons, so he entered Samus's spaceship for more information. He found out about Samus's mission that she was still in the middle of. He had an idea. He knew what to do.**

**He left the spaceship and ran to Link's house. Link and Samus were both gone! He saw Samus's armor and had another idea. He took the armor and put it on. He searched and searched, and he finally found Link and Samus. Tingle ran up to them.**

**"Thanks for the armor Samus." Tingle called to them.**

**Now Samus was pissed. "Give it to me squirt! You're so dead when I get my hands on you!" Samus was furious and started chasing her armor with Tingle still inside. Tingle ran inside Samus's spaceship. He waited until Samus was inside then shut the door. Tingle took off the armor.**

**"You can have your armor back under one condition." Tingle started. "And that condition is that you have to leave this planet and go back to your own. You have a mission to finish."**

**"Oh! I totally forgot about my mission. Thanks for reminding me." Samus said and gave Tingle a kiss.**

**"On second thought please stay!" Tingle said cheerfully.**

**"I have to leave sorry," Samus said pushing Tingle out of the spaceship. Samus took off and Link gave Tingle an evil look. Link unsheathed his sword and prepared to strike.**

**"Don't you see she had to go? She had a mission to finish." Tingle said calmly to Link.**

**Link sheathed his sword. He started heading back to his house, but first he threw Tingle at a tree. Tingle thought it was alright though, he knew Link was mad. He just didn't know how mad. Link started shooting arrows at Tingle using his bow. Link put holes in all Tingle's balloons. Then Link threw a bomb at Tingle.**

**KABOOM!!**

**Tingle ran away, and Link went back to his house, not as mad anymore.**

**Meanwhile, Tingle entered his house. He saw that there was nowhere he could move, or else death would come. His room was flooded with bombs. Tingle blew up his last balloon that he had hanging on his door. He left his house through the chimney. His house exploded.**

**KABOOM!!!!!!!!**

**Tingle decided that he would work as a spy for Zelda to get money. He was spying on Link, making sure Link didn't flirt with any other girls. Unless Tingle is a double agent. Oh don't worry, he is. He is a spy for Zelda, but also a liar for Link. Link needed to find some new girls, Tingle never told, but he did find out that the girls were aliens. Tingle blew them up. Tingle quit his jobs and decided to just wait and save the world!**


	4. The Legend of Link and the Hourglass

**The Legend of Link and the Hourglass of Shadows**

**Piplup: One day, while Link was fooling around with and odd, glowing hourglass, a distress call was sent to him. Link was too busy playing with his hourglass to notice the mailman, so the mailman left and looked for someone else. He saw Tingle and gave the letter to Tingle. Tingle went to the castle. He heard about the distress call from Princess Zelda.**

**"There is a giant evil black monster! When you look at it, all you can see is its black cape. Your mission is to stop it. We believe that it is the same monster as in the ancient legends. If that's true, then you'll have to find an Hourglass of Shadows, which controls the beast, and destroy it."**

**"Ok, I got it." Tingle said. "Kiloo Limpah!" Tingle said as he blew up a balloon and floated off. He went straight for the hourglass store. Tingle bought the entire Hourglass Store. (It was cheaper than buying all the hourglasses.) He destroyed all the hourglasses, but to no avail. Tingle then sold the empty shop to a wealthy man who bought extra land, extended the building, added 4 floors aboveground, and 4 floors underground, and made the shop a big mixture of things. The shop had become a balloon shop, an arcade, a gambling house, and an inn!**

**Meanwhile, Link was fooling around with the hourglass. Since the sand in the hourglass was black, and so was the wooden frame, he named the hourglass the Hourglass of Shadows.**

**Meanwhile, Tingle frantically searched for the hourglass. He looked over at the mountains and saw the black caped beast approaching. Now Tingle was panicking. He searched everywhere that he could think of, and then he remembered Link and his Hourglass. He remembered everything. He remembered the black sand, the black frame, how Link had named it the Hourglass of Shadows, and he also remembered how he had felt an evil presence very near when he was close to the Hourglass.**

**Tingle sprinted and knocked down the door at Link's house. He told Link that he needed the Hourglass. Link shook his head. Tingle threatened to take it by force. Link put the Hourglass of Shadows into his pocket. Very swiftly Link grabbed his sword and shield and prepared to strike!**

**Link started with a jump strike. MISSED! Horizontal strike. MISSED! Vertical strike. MISSED! Spin attack. MISSED! Link was really pissed off. He took out his bow. Tingle took out a bomb balloon. Tingle threw the balloon. Link fired the arrow.**

**KABOOM!!!!**

**They both escaped the smoke from the explosion. Tingle hid behind a tree. Link was in the tree! Tingle listened hard and heard the arrow cock. Tingle jumped as Link was firing the arrow. Tingle barely dodged it.**

**They both then realized that the black caped beast was there. Link ran away to play with his Hourglass of Shadows. Tingle followed. Right when Link pulled out his Hourglass of Shadows, Tingle jumped. Tingle grabbed the Hourglass and threw it on the ground. It shattered, but the monster was still there! Link was pissed off like hell. Tingle looked at the monster and saw that the monster was holding the real Hourglass of Shadows.**

**Tingle blew up a balloon. Link shot it down. Tingle blew up another balloon, but with the same results. Try as he may, Tingle couldn't successfully get a balloon up there to save the world. Now Tingle was upset. He only had one more flying balloon and one more exploding balloon, and Link was still there. Tingle ran over to Link, grabbed his bow, his sword, his arrows, his boomerang, and his shield, and threw them all in different directions. Tingle had a few minutes. He blew up his balloon and took off.**

**Tingle threw the exploding balloon at the beast's arm, its arm blew up. It was gone! The hourglass plummeted to the ground. Now the beast was angry. Its arm grew back! It was about to knock Tingle out of the sky, but Link beat him to it. A fast speed arrow taking on the appearance of a speeding bullet crashed into Tingle's balloon. Tingle fell and hit the ground with intense force. He didn't care though; he stood up and ran to the Hourglass of Shadows. He picked it up and destroyed it. The monster disappeared, but Link's anger didn't. Link chased Tingle until Tingle reached the safety of his home.**


End file.
